oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Details Agility, 30 Cooking, and 5 Fishing *Jungle Potion |items = *~100 coins *Small fishing net *Pestle and mortar - Keep this throughout the quest; it is used for two parts. *Spear (Steel or better** - You will lose it!) *2 Agility potions (3) or 1 Agility potion (4) *Monkey corpse (can be obtained during quest - Bring some Ranged or Magic equipment to kill a monkey!) *Karamjan rum (can be obtained during quest) Note: Do NOT be confused with Karambwanji, THE FISH and Karambwan, THE SPIKY OCTOPUS THINGY *23 Raw karambwanji (obtained during quest, you can run multiple times and it is not tradable in any ways.) *Raw Karambwan (obtained during quest but it's recommended to buy one from Grand Exchange as it saves some time.) *Tinderbox *Knife (can be obtained during quest) *Banana (can be obtained during quest) *Jogre bones (can be obtained during quest, low levels should buy them from other players) *Seaweed (obtained during quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Weight-reducing clothing *2 Logs for fire *Energy potions *Food and Antipoison *Lunar/Dramen Staff for Fairy rings *Ability to defeat a level-53 enemy |kills = Jogre (level 53) Monkey (level 3) }} **If you give Tamayu a Black spear (kp) he will still lose the fight, saying the poison may not be strong enough. This may be a glitch, so do not use a black spear. Walkthrough Travel to Karamja and buy some goot Karamjan rum at the Musa Point pub, and take a banana and a knife - they can be found in the General Store. Slice the banana with the knife and use the sliced banana with the Karamjan rum to save space. Speak to Timfraku upstairs in the hut south-west of the house with the anvil, and deliver the news about Trufitus' successful Jungle Potion beginning by telling him that Trufitus sent you. He will tell you to talk to each of his three sons. *'Note:' Teleporting before adding the banana to the rum will break the bottle. Karamjan rum with banana added does not break. *'Note:' Do NOT use a whole banana on the rum without slicing it. It will create a joke item, a banana stuffed into the top of the bottle. While comical, it forces the player to return to Musa Point to collect another bottle of rum and a banana. Tamayu Items needed:' Steel spear or better, small fishing net, pestle and mortar, Agility potion (4), logs (optional), tinderbox (optional) You can find Tamayu south-east of the village at the mine. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan. Talk to him again, and ask him when will he succeed, and he'll invite you to come with him on his next hunt, and accept. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear and to become as quick as The Shaikahan. *'Warning:' Watch out! You will not get your spear back once you've given it to Tamayu, so make sure you are willing to lose that spear. You need to poison the spear with karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. Go north of the Tai Bwo Wannai shop, and talk to Lubufu by the southern shore of Brimhaven. He will bade you to leave, so talk to him again. Ask him how old he is by selecting the "Talk about him..." option. Offer to help him collect bait, and then say that he sounds like he could do with some help. He will then tell you to catch 20 karambwanji. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai (Fairy ring '''''CKR), and net-fish for at least 21-22 karambwanji or more if you are catching the Kawambwanji on your own. The extra karambwanji is for Tiadeche's section later, Go give them to Lubufu, and ask him what he uses to catch karambwan followed by what he does with them, and he will offer you apprenticeship and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the last karambwanji on the vessel. You should also use the drop trick to get a second vessel (tell him a shark ate it) as you will need an additional one later in the quest. You can do it again if you want another for yourself. Important: Remember to fill a vessel with karambwanji or he'll reply that the vessel is useless, and you'll have to travel all the way back to the karambwanji fishing spot to catch one. Ways of obtaining the poisoned karambwan paste: Method 1 and the fastest way: If you have brought a Karambwan from Grand Exchange and also brought a tinderbox and logs, make a fire and cook the karambwan. If you did not bring tinderbox and logs, you can cook the karambwan with the fireplace at Brimhaven west of Lubufu get a light-green poison karambwan. Method 2: If you have level 65 Fishing, simply fish at a spot near Lubufu. (If you try to fish at Lubufu's spot before you complete his task, tell you, "Get away from my spot, whipersnapper.") Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it at a fire or range. (There is a range just east of Lubufu.) You will get a light-green poison karambwan. Note - it is NOT possible to boost to or above level 65. Lubufu will still tell you you cannot use his fishing spot. Method 3: If you do not have level 65 Fishing: Go to the north-east corner of the jungle (Fairy ring: ). (Go east of Tai Bwo Wannai, cross the log at the river, and then, head all the way north.) Find Tiadeche, and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Cook it at a fire or range. (If you brought a tinderbox and logs, make a fire and cook the karambwan. If you did not bring said items, you '''can' cook the karambwan with the fireplace at Brimhaven.)'' You will get a light-green poison karambwan. *'Note:' Your karambwan vessel will be lost in the process. *'Note:' With lower-level Cooking, there is a chance to burn the karambwan instead of getting a poisoned one. In this case, you cannot get another raw karambwan from the NPC, and you'll have to retrieve another one from a player, and cook them until you get a poisoned one. Do not buy a cooked karambwan from another player, as it will not be poisoned and cannot be used for the quest. After doing any of the methods above, Grind the poison karambwan with a pestle and mortar, and then apply the paste to your spear. Now head back to Tamayu, and give him an Agility potion(s), and the kp spear. Afterwards, ask him to take you on his next hunt. He will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai after you help his father and brothers. Tiadeche & Tinsay Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. You will be doing Tiadeche's part first. ''Items needed: Karambwan vessel, raw karambwanji'' *'Note:' You may have already done the below paragraph if you did the quest without level 65 Fishing. Go to the north-east corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven)or use Fairy ring: Find Tiadeche, and talk to him. fill your vessel with Karambwanji and give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Kill a Jogre located south, near the gnome glider while departing from Tiadeche to get Jogre bones for later. Now do you will do Tinsay's part at this point, and continue with Tiadeche's part afterwards. Tinsay's tasks You can find Tinsay on Cairn Isle, southwest of Fairy ring: , which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (Agility level 15 required to climb and cross) from the structure south-west from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. *'Note:' Do not get the banana rum first if you need to leave Karamja Island to get other stuff or things done because customs will confiscate the rum! Banana rum ''Items needed: Banana Karamjan rum'' Since you have already obtained the banana rum in the beginning, just give the the rum to Tinsay! Seaweed sandwich ''Items needed: Seaweed, monkey corpse, a Ranged or Magic method to kill monkey.'' You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Pick up some seaweed from the shore south of Cairn Isle (the island that Tinsay is on). Then, kill a level 3 monkey with Magic or Ranged since you can't Melee it. Give the corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. You'll get monkey bones and skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. *'Note:' Likewise, do NOT use a monkey corpse on the seaweed before taking the monkey to Tamayu for skinning. This will create another joke item; however, Tamayu will still skin the monkey for you. You do not need to collect another monkey corpse or more seaweed. *'Note:' Tamayu will not skin the monkey unless you have completed his section of the quest, so make sure to do that first! Marinated jogre bones ''Items needed: Jogre bones, karambwanji, pestle and mortar, logs and tinderbox (optional)'' You now need to get some burnt jogre bones marinated in karambwanji sauce. First, kill a level 53 Jogre, and take the bones. Be careful not to bury the bones! Use Jogre bones with a tinderbox to burn them. However, if you are below level 30 in Firemaking, you will not be able to burn the jogre bones with a tinderbox, and you will have to burn them in the nearest furnace. Next, catch another karambwanji, and grind it with your pestle and mortar; make sure it is raw! Then, add the paste to the burnt bones to get Pasty jogre bones. Don't left click because you can still bury the pasty jogre bones. DON'T FORGET TO COOK the pasty jogre bones on a range or fire to marinate them. Before you give them to Tinsay. You can only cook the pasty jogre bones after giving him the seweeed sandwich. After eating the burnt marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Crafting Manual As you have already spoken to Tiadeche, now is the time to use your karambwan vessel on Tinsay, who will give you a Crafting manual, which you have to give to Tiadeche. If you didn't pick up an extra vessel earlier, talk to Lubufu again. Tell him that a shark or karambwan stole your vessel to get a replacement. Take these to Tiadeche. He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you're done with all three brothers, talk to the village chief again for your reward, and make sure you ask for some gold. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Fishing experience *2,500 Attack experience *2,500 Strength experience **All experience point rewards are gained from talking to the brothers after the quest rather than immediately. *2,000 coins *A karambwan-poisoned rune spear from talking to Tamayu in the village after the quest. *Access to Tamayu's kp spear store (also sells cleaning cloths). *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells raw karambwan and karambwan vessels). *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like an altar) from talking to Tinsay in the village after the quest. *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji from talking to Tiadeche in the village after the quest. *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83 - you need a kp spear to hit it). *You can also take part in the Smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. *Able to teleport to Tai Bwo Wannai. Category:Quests